RL Valentine's Day Fic Exchange: Silver Lining
by EvenAngelsFall22
Summary: Smoke detectors, vomit, and a trip to the emergency room. Just another Valentine's Day for the Huntzberger's.


Title: Silver Lining

Summary: Smoke detectors, vomit, and a trip to the emergency room. Just another Valentine's Day with the Huntzberger's.

Time line: AU Future fic. Logan and Rory are married... the how or the why doesn't really matter.

Author's note: Title of this song is taken from the name of the same song by the band Rilo Kiley, though not based on any of the lyrics whatsoever.

My contribution for the RL Valentine's Day Fic Exchange. Actual prompt can be found at the end of the story.

To Lauren (Aluv82, AnimalLuv)! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Silver Lining**

Rory pressed her hands to her still seemingly flat stomach and turned to the side as she peered into the mirror. She chewed on her lower lip and turned to the other side. Did Logan know already? Could he already see the slight change to her body? She thought back to earlier that morning when he had woken her up for a Happy Valentine's Day pre-celebration. It had still been dark at the time, the morning sun hadn't risen yet so sight alone wouldn't have given her away. She felt herself grow warm as she remembered his hands roaming her body and she tried to recall if his hands had hesitated over her stomach; if he had noticed the slight curve she hadn't so long ago finally gotten rid of.

"Ace! You need to get back into bed!" Logan admonished as he opened their bedroom door and stuck his head in.

She dropped her hands quickly. "I know you didn't expect me to sleep through all of that racket, did you?" she teased. "Besides, I had to get back into my pajamas before Mini-you came storming in."

Logan grinned and pulled her close for a quick kiss. "Well hurry up and get back into bed!" he insisted. "We can't serve you breakfast in bed if you're not in bed. Mini-me would not be amused." They shared a knowing smile over the tantrum that would ensue if if Rory indeed was not back in bed and pretending to be asleep when their four-year-old son came bursting in.

"Give me three minutes," Rory said, stealing one more kiss from her husband as he made to leave the room again. "And there better be bacon, mister."

Logan rolled his eyes at her and grabbed her arm, tugging her against him for another kiss. "Has there ever never been bacon?" he asked against her lips. "Back to bed, you!" He gave her butt a quick swat and with a wink, he shut the door again.

Rory quickly moved around the room, turning the lights off as she went. She cast one final eye around to see if she had missed any stray reminder of her and Logan's earlier holiday celebration. Satisfied with her surroundings, she climbed back into the California King and waited for the sounds of footsteps in the hallway.

She still wondered if Logan knew. If he had caught her staring at herself in the mirror.

When Rory had found out she was pregnant the first time, they had been married exactly four months to the day and she had completely freaked out. They hadn't planned it by any means; rather they had drank too much wine at a fundraiser one night and Rory had forgotten that she had missed a couple of days of birth control due to traveling. So yes, she had freaked out. Logan, on the other hand, had reacted completely the opposite. He had taken to fatherhood better than anyone would have ever dreamed he would, and even more so, seemed excited about the prospect. Eventually, his excitement had rubbed off on Rory and she too, had finally looked forward to their growing family.

They hadn't wanted to know the sex of their child before it was born. Rory was determined it hadn't been necessary. They were having a girl and that was the end of the story, she refused to believe anything else had even been possible. And then the doctor handed her a baby boy and once again, she was completely lost. She was not prepared for a boy, they hadn't even discussed names for a boy, so sure she was that they were having a girl.

The only name fitting for their son that they could both agree on was Henry. And the second little Henry's tiny hand had latched onto her finger she had instantly forgotten all of the terror and panic she had been dealing with for the last nine months and she was completely in love with her son.

Logan was far worse. He was so wrapped around their little boy's finger that it was almost pathetic; the lengths he would go to just to spoil the boy. They were _that _family, the one so disgustingly perfect that Lorelai would relentlessly mock them.

After Henry was born, they hadn't really broached the subject of having more children although Rory never went back to taking her birth control. They had taken more of a "if it happens, it happens" approach to the situation, and after almost five years, Rory had all but accepted that she wasn't meant to have another child. And then two weeks ago at a routine physical, her doctor had dropped the bombshell on her. _Congratulations!_

She hadn't told Logan yet, though she wasn't sure why. Sure, she could say she was waiting for the perfect moment, but she knew that was just silly, there was no perfect moment, and Logan was going to react the same way no matter the situation in which he was told. Of course he would be happy.

Right?

Rory opened her eyes again and peered at the alarm clock. Logan and Henry should have been well on their way up the stairs with her breakfast already. She was deciding to give them a couple of more minutes when all of a sudden from downstairs came a thunderous crash, loud and angry cursing from Logan, and the incessant shrill of the smoke detector, all in rapid succession.

She was out of bed in an instant, flying down the stairs to the kitchen where she came to a skidding halt. Logan was standing on a chair trying to turn the alarm off and her son was sitting on the counter crying hysterically. "What is going on down here?" she asked. She rushed into the room and swept the boy off of the counter top.

"Daddy broke breakfast!" Henry cried, pointing a finger at Logan. Rory coughed to hide her laughter and looked sternly at Logan who rolled his eyes from where he stood on the chair still.

"He did?" she cried in mock dismay. "Bad daddy!" She set Henry down on a chair and knelt down. "Everything's okay," she soothed, trying to get him to stop crying.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Logan informed her as he finally got the beeping to stop. "Did you know chocolate chips burn easily?"

She nodded gravely. "Well, you're no Luke," she pointed out. "I didn't marry you for your cooking skills." He made a face at her and finally she did laugh, much to the chagrin of her son.

"It's not funny!" he insisted tearfully. "He broke breakfast and he ruined Heart Day!"

"Heart Day is not ruined," she said calmly, running her hand down his back, still trying to calm him.

"It is too!" And before either of them could stop him, there were fresh tears coursing from his eyes. He flung himself dramatically into Rory's arms and cried with the desperation only a four year old could pull off. Logan and Rory shared a look over his head. Henry was the perfect mix of the two of them, taking both bad and good qualities from each. Like his father, he could be the most charming thing ever when he wanted to be but the dramatics? The temper tantrums when things didn't go his way? Pure Gilmore.

"Come on Buddy," Logan cajoled him, kneeling down beside the two of them. "I'm sorry I broke breakfast." Rory stifled another laugh and Logan shot her another look. "But your mom's right. The whole day isn't ruined."

"Fix it," Henry demanded, not looking up from Rory's shoulder. This time, the look Logan gave Rory was perplexed and she just shook her head.

"How about this?" she suggested, waiting for Henry to finally look at her. "While Daddy cleans up the mess he made in the kitchen, you and I will take that bowl of chocolate chips and watch cartoons. Then, we'll all get dressed and go out for breakfast, okay?" She held out his hands in front of him. "Unless you've had too many chocolate chips already?" She grabbed a dish towel off of the counter and tried to get some of the chocolate off of his hands.

"You're really going to make me clean this up on my own?" Logan protested half-halfheartedly.

"Well, I didn't break breakfast," she pointed out logically. "And I hope you weren't letting Henry use the stove."

"I made the toast!" Henry butted in.

"So yes, you're cleaning this up on your own." She picked up Henry again in one arm, and with her other hand grabbed the bowl of chocolate chips. "We'll be upstairs in bed, if you could bring us some chocolate milk and coffee when you're done, that would be great!"

Henry waved as they headed from the room, chattering away as the broken breakfast was already forgotten, Behind them, Logan was laughing as he began to clean up the remnants of pancakes and Rory couldn't help but wonder what adding a new addition to their family was going to do to all of them.

And more importantly, could they survive it?

* * *

"I still can't believe you roped me into this," Logan complained as he pulled Henry out of the backseat of their car and set him on the ground. He grabbed the balloons and bag of gifts in one hand, and Henry's hand in the other. "She's your best friend, not mine." For Rory and Logan, Valentine's Day was just that, Valentine's Day. For Rory's best friend Paris and her husband Doyle, not only was it a holiday, but also the birthday of their daughter, who was turning two this particular day.

Rory leaned over and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. "I know babe, but if I have to be here, so do you," she said sweetly. "Besides, it's just for a couple of hours, then we're dropping Henry off at my mom's and _then_ you and I will be all alone for the entire night."

He gave her a look she knew well and leaned closer so the boy couldn't hear him. "Tonight you're mine," he promised.

"What about this morning?" she asked innocently as they trudged their way from the driveway to the house.

"That was just a preview," he promised. The smirk rolled off of his face as he took in their surroundings. "Jesus Christ," he muttered as he opened the front door to Paris and Doyle's house.

"Cool!" Henry exclaimed, taking in his surroundings. In the dining room adjacent to the hallway, there was an entire neighborhood of inflatable bounce houses set up. He tried to break free from Logan's grasp but Logan wasn't letting go."Dad!" he whined, jumping up and down.

"Awesome idea, by the way, letting him eat sugar all morning," Logan whispered in Rory's ear as he finally let go of the boy's hand and they both watched him race into one of the houses. "Is Paris trying to outdo every birthday party she's even been to?" he asked, as they walked further into the house, taking in the sights that surprised them in each room.

"Looks like it," Rory murmured. "Oh Lord," she stopped when she finally, their host and hostess for the afternoon came into view. "Paris!" she said brightly, waving. "Don't laugh," she warned Logan through the side of her mouth.

"Rory, thank God!" Paris exclaimed rushing over. "You're late, I told you the party started at two."

"It's two-ten now."

"Yes, but I thought you'd be here early, you're always early. And half of these kids parents were early, and all of them are insanely boring, and thank God you're here."

"Sorry we're late then. The place looks great," Rory said with a look around. "You guys really went all out."

They really had. Not only did they have the room of bounce houses, but an entire section of the living room had been cleared out to fit a medium-sized ball pit. The other half of the room was set up with half a dozen arcade video games.

"Paris, your kid's two," Logan said as he looked around. "She's too small for half of this stuff!"

Paris whipped around. "Look, just because she's two doesn't mean she won't remember today. Look at me for instance! I remember every single crappy birthday party my parents threw me, do you know how traumatizing that is for a kid? Do you know what it's like to know your birthday is going to suck no matter what you do or say? Of course you don't, I forgot who I was talking to. But Hillary isn't going to have that problem, oh no. No, she will have nothing but pleasant and happy memories of her birthdays. Isn't that right Doyle?" She turned and beckoned for her husband to bring their daughter over.

"Yes, Paris. Hey guys!" Both of them started at the sight of their host, coming toward them wearing what looked like a white nightgown with wings and a bow and arrow in hand.

"Uh hey Doyle." Rory averted her eyes. "Great cupid costume."

"Originally I wanted him to be a clown," Paris explained. "But hey, it's Valentine's Day and well... we already had the costume so I figured--"

"Happy Birthday Hillary!" Rory interrupted quickly, reaching out to hand the little girl a handful of balloons. "You look very pretty in your birthday dress!"

"Thank you," the little girl said primly. "Henry?"

"I'll take her to see him." Logan said as he took the girl by her hand. Though there was more than a two year age difference between them, Hillary absolutely adored Henry and he was more than happy to take her over to where he was if it meant getting away before having to hear of Paris and Doyle's costume antics.

"The place really does look great," Rory said again, trying desperately to get the idea of why Doyle owned a cupid costume out of her head. "But really, why go to all of this trouble? Why not just have the party at Chuck E. Cheese?"

Paris gave her a look of disdain. "Do you know how many germs there are in that place?" she asked, the disgust evident in her voice. "At least here, I know I personally hired someone to disinfect every single toy so if someone gets sick, no parent can blame me."

"Of course." Rory wasn't very surprised. Paris' aversion to germs and illness, still prevalent after all these years, had only intensified since she had made her way through medical school and especially after having Hillary. "Well, she seems to be having a lot of fun," she pointed out, gesturing to where Logan was playing with the kids. She smiled, her hand instinctively falling to her stomach as she watched Logan interact with the little girl, wondering if their next one was going to be a daughter.

"Crap Gilmore, not again!" Paris' voice dragged her out of her thoughts and she glanced over at her friend.

"You can't call me Gilmore anymore, I've been a Huntzberger for five years." She looked up when Paris didn't say anything. "What's with you?"

"You!" Paris gestured at her wildly. "You're pregnant again!"

She dropped her hand quickly and shoved Paris into an empty corner of the room. "Keep your voice down!" she hissed. "How can you tell?"

"Please, it's written all over your face. Plus the hand on the stomach is dead giveaway." Paris sighed. "I swear to God, if you freak out again, I don't know that any of us can handle that again."

"I'm not freaking out," Rory protested. She threw a glance over her shoulder to see if Logan was paying any attention to them. He wasn't, he was still happily playing with the kids. "But Logan doesn't know yet, okay? I'm still trying to figure out how to tell him."

"How about something like, Hey Blondie, you knocked me up again," Paris suggested. She rolled her eyes. "It's not like this is your first kid, Rory, what's the big deal?"

What was the big deal? Rory sighed and turned around once more. She had almost told Logan right after breakfast this morning, but things hadn't gone exactly like she'd planned.

_"How long did it take him to pass out?" Logan asked, finally making his way into the bedroom after cleaning up the kitchen. Henry was sprawled out across Rory's lap and she had since switched from cartoons to the news._

_"About three handfuls of chocolate chips and ten minutes." Rory laughed and held the bowl out to Logan. "Want one, there's a few left." He grabbed the bowl from her and set it aside before leaning in to kiss her. "Sorry about breakfast. I know I promised you bacon."_

_"It's okay." She laughed. "Way to break breakfast," she teased. "Where does he come up with this stuff?"_

_"Uh... between you and me, Grandma Lorelai and Uncle Finn? Yeah, the kid is going to say stuff like that on a daily basis. We're just lucky he didn't swear."_

_"So true." Rory relaxed into Logan's side and closed her eyes. "How about we forget breakfast and go back to sleep?" she suggested. She was rewarded when his arm slid around her shoulders and they both settled back against the bed. In almost no time, they were both as sound asleep as their son._

_Rory was the first to wake up almost an hour later. Morning sickness once again. With a groan, she disentangled herself from her sleeping boys and quietly made her way into the bathroom, barely getting the door closed before she was sick._

_A few minutes later she was staring at herself in the mirror, knowing she should just open that door and tell Logan. All she had to do was wake him up, look him in the eye and say the words Logan, I'm pregnant. So simple. She took a deep breath and readied herself to let him know. First though, she was going to brush her teeth._

_Logan knocked on the door. "You in there, Ace?"_

_"Come in," she said, rinsing her mouth out. She turned and smiled as Logan opened the door. "Did I wake you?"_

_"No, our soccer player son did. He's awake now, by the way. And still not talking to me because I broke breakfast. He called me mean daddy." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "What do you say we drop him off at Lorelai's early, bail on Hillary's party, and you and I start our night early?"_

_"Tempting," Rory agreed as his lips captured hers. All thoughts of telling Logan about the baby flew out of her head as they kissed. Before she knew it he was pulling her to the bathroom floor, his hands reaching underneath her pajama top. "Wait, Logan, wait!" she protested, pushing him away slightly. "Henry is right in there," she hissed._

_"I'll be quiet if you are." Logan tried to kiss her again but she pushed him away again, firmer this time, before she scrambled to her feet and readjusted her clothing._

_"Henry's way too quiet out there," she said worriedly. She laughed at the look her husband gave her. "I promise, tonight when we are all alone, you can do anything you want to me."_

_"I like those kind of promises," Logan admitted as he got up from the floor himself. They opened the door to return to the bedroom and were greeted by a very chocolate-covered four year old with chocolate on his hands, in his hair, and all over their bedding. The remains of what looked to be a very expensively wrapped box of chocolates sat by his feet._

_"Henry! What on Earth?" Rory looked from the boy to Logan and back again. "Where did you get this?"_

_"Buddy!" Logan shook his head as he crossed the room to the bed. He picked up the box and shook his head. "I told you that candy was for you to give Mommy for Heart Day!" He looked back at Rory. "The kid just ate seventy-five dollars worth of candy!"_

_She laughed. "I'd say he ate about half of it," she said as she gestured to the melted chocolate mess of blankets. She scooped the boy up from the bed and handed him off to Logan. "You clean him up, I'll get this stuff down to the laundry room." She ruffled Henry's hair. "That was Mommy's favorite candy by the way, was it is good?"_

_"Yummy," he said with a definitive nod. Logan carried him into the bathroom and shut the door. Rory was halfway down the stairs to the laundry room before she realized she had missed her opportunity to tell Logan about the new baby._

"Wait, Logan wanted to skip Hillary's birthday party?" Paris asked as Rory finished her story. "That selfish arrogant jerk, we have been to every party you've had for Henry!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Don't ever change Paris," she said as she patted her arm. "I'm going to go talk to some of the other parents." She whipped her head around. "Do not tell Logan anything!" she commanded.

"Oh sure, like I have nothing better to do today than ruin your precious little surprise," Paris said sarcastically. "Congratulations!" she called to Rory's retreating figure.

Logan was bored out of his mind. Children's parties were the worst, unless it was actually your child's birthday. They had only been there an hour, but he was already trying to figure a way to get Rory to agree to leave early. He spied Doyle across the room from him, staring miserably off into space, still dressed in that ridiculous costume. He made sure the kids were being watched after and then headed over to the host.

"Are you drinking?" Logan asked, sitting down next to Doyle at one of the tables. Doyle nodded his head. "Doyle, it's a kid's birthday party!"

"Logan, I'm dressed as fucking Cupid. Let me have my beer." He procured a second one and handed it to Logan. "In fact, join me."

"Why are you dressed as Cupid?" Logan asked, taking the beer.

"Because I have learned in the last ten years never to argue with Paris when she has her mind set on something." He clinked his bottle against Logan's. "And, she's mad at me because I got her the wrong necklace for Valentine's Day," he admitted. "Apparently I don't pay attention when she talks. She talks all the time, Logan." He shrugged. So if I want anything remotely romantic going on tonight, I better do as she says and not make her any angrier."

"Ah." Logan nodded in understanding. "Well, Cupid is a knavish lad, thus to make poor females mad," he quoted mildly.

"Mad with lust if I have anything to do about it," Doyle muttered. "She's got this great Aphrodite costume... you see where I'm going with this?"

"Unfortunately I do." Logan smirked. Logan swallowed the last of his beer and stood up. "I think I'm going to go find Rory." He paused and nodded at the bow and arrow Doyle had left on the table. "Is that a real arrow?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course." Doyle looked at him blankly. "Do you remember who my wife is? We're all about the authenticity around here."

"I see." Logan clapped him on the back and was off to find his wife. He found her playing in the ball pit with Henry and Hillary. "Doyle and Paris are role playing tonight," he informed her in a low voice, leaning close to here ear. "Cupid and Aphrodite."

She shuddered slightly. "Thanks for the image. Don't tell me you'll be wanting to do the same."

"Mmm, my very own Lorelai of the Sea," he said suggestively.

She turned her face toward his and rolled her eyes. "Have you been drinking?"

"One beer with Doyle." He looked past her shoulder into the pit. "So what's going on here? Having fun, guys?"

"Can I have one of these at home?" Henry asked, diving back down beneath the balls. Hillary, who adored anything Henry did, just giggled and clapped her hands.

"We'll see Buddy." Logan settled his hand on Rory's knee. "You okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she said quickly, trying to quell her nausea mentally. She was surprised when it worked. "Paris is on the rampage, I accidentally told her about you trying to skip the party." She laughed at the look he gave her.

"See? Now I don't even feel bad about telling you about their plans for the night." Logan laughed with her though, and they turned their focus back to the kids playing.

"Would you ever want one of those?" Rory asked suddenly.

"What? A ball pitt? Sure, I think it could be fun."

She nudged his shoulder with hers. "Not that, but good to know you have the same entertainment tastes as a four-year-old now. No, that." She nodded toward Hillary. "A little girl."

"A little girl," Logan mused. "I guess that would be fun, but with a few stipulations."

Rory raised her eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Well, we wouldn't be naming her after any First Lady," Logan began. Rory laughed. It was a well-known fact to anyone who knew Paris and Doyle, that there had been an epic battle over the naming of their daughter. Paris had insisted on Laura and Doyle was adamant about naming her Hillary. For six months they had battled, before finally, in a fit of hormone-fueled rage, Paris had challenged Doyle to a once-and-for-all contest. One, to the surprise of everyone involved, she had lost, and Doyle as the winner, had been given the privilege of naming their daughter. And so came to be, that she was named Hillary Laura, all because when it came down to it, Paris had lost a game of Trivial Pursuit to Doyle.

"No First Ladies," Rory agreed. "Supermodel names only."

"Naturally. And two, she'd have to be prettier than all of the other little girls."

"And smarter."

"Of course." Logan looked sideways at her. "What brings on this question anyway?"

It was now or never. She opened her mouth. "Well... I've bee-"

She was interrupted by two sounds; the sound of Hillary shrieking and the unmistakable sound of her own son throwing up. In the ball pit. She reacted instinctively, reaching into the pit to grab him while Logan hurriedly got the rest of the kids out. "Oh Henry," she said, rubbing his back. She cast a look back at the mess behind her and frowned. "I guess this is why we don't eat nothing but chocolate all day long, huh?" she asked, more to herself than to him. She set him back down on the ground and looked him up and down. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Are you done or do you think you're going to be sick again?"

"I'm done," he croaked out. Logan came back and handed Rory a glass of water which she in turn held out to Henry. "Sip slowly," she instructed.

"Seriously?" Logan and Rory both winced at the shrill tone of Paris' voice as she burst into the room, Doyle hot on her trail. "Your kid threw up in the ball pit? Do you know how long I worked making sure that was clean? And Hillary was right there! If she gets sick now, I'm holding you responsible. I'm going to lose my deposit on that pit now, you damn well better be willing to pay for it!"

"Calm down," Logan said with a roll of his eyes. "He's not sick, he just had too many snacks and didn't sit long enough before playing. It happens all the time."

"Oh, it happens all the time, does it? It happens all the time? Bank robberies happen all the time, Logan, it doesn't make it okay!"

"Okay we're leaving," Rory said tiredly. "Henry's had enough sweets for one day, and I've had enough excitement as it is."

"So you're just going to bail?" Paris asked. "We haven't even had cake yet! She hasn't opened her presents!:

"She's two, Paris. She's not going to remember if we were here for cake." Rory smiled. "She's going to remember that Henry threw up in the ball pit, and she will laugh over it. It's a great birthday memory."

"You think this is funny?" Rory sighed as Paris began to really get worked up. "Oh sure, laugh now, but just you wait. Just you wait Rory until its your next kid's turning one and see if Doyle and I show up."

"Next kid?" Logan asked, breaking in. "Wait? What?" He started to say something else but all of a sudden there was a _whoosh _behind them and the next thing Rory knew, Logan was doubled over and swearing loudly.

"Logan, what are you doing? Why are you--oh! Oh my God!" She looked down at him and then turned her glare to Doyle, who was holding his Cupid's bow with an astonished look on his face. "You shot him!" she cried out in disbelief.

"It was an accident!" he said defensively. "The thing has a hair trigger."

"Ace." Logan's voice was low and he was still bent over. "Tell me Doyle didn't just shoot me in the ass."

"Um." She looked back down at the arrow protruding from his backside. "Well..." She looked over at Paris helplessly. "A little help, doctor?" she asked finally. "What do we do?"

Paris smirked. "Please, allow me." She advanced on Logan slowly, rubbing her hands together. "This may sting a little," she warned.

* * *

The ride to the emergency room had been awkward, to say the least. After the arrow incident, most of the guests had left quickly and quietly, which then resulted in another tirade from Paris about Hillary's birthday party being ruined. It was determined that Logan would likely need stitches and that Doyle would drive them to the hospital, while Hillary's nanny took care of her and Henry until Lorelai arrived to pick him up. The entire ride, Doyle had spouted apologies; none of which Logan wanted to hear. Rory herself, was barely able to contain her giggles, but on the inside, she was freaking out; furious at Paris for spilling her secret for her.

If Logan remembered, he hadn't said anything, but then again, he probably had more important things on his mind. The arrow that had been pulled from his ass, perhaps. Rory giggled out loud again, and patted her husband on the head as Doyle pulled the SUV up to the emergency room doors and together, they helped Logan carefully out of the car. The look on the face of the nurse that welcomed them was priceless, especially as Doyle was still dressed as Cupid and worrying that Logan was going to press charged and send him to jail.

Now Rory was waiting patiently in Logan's room as the doctor finished stitching him up. To pass the time, she had pulled one of the red flier off of the hospital room wall, and using the scissors she had found in one of the drawers, she had absentmindedly cut the flier into a heart. She had heard from Lorelai; Henry was safely with her, and already excited to tell the ladies at Luke's Diner all about how Daddy had first broke breakfast and then broke his butt. Another small giggle escaped her and she turned away before Logan could see.

"Oh, this is still funny to you, is it?" he asked from his position on the exam table.

"Honey, this is going to be funny for a very long time," she said as seriously as she could muster. She pulled her chair over to where his head was and ran her hand through his hair. "Does it hurt badly?"

He shook his head. "The painkillers are kicking in nicely." He frowned. "So much for Valentine's Day," he said mournfully. "I had a really great night planned, too. It was going to be perfect."

She chuckled softly. "Like breakfast?" she said teasingly. "And the candy?"

"Our son needs to learn not to cock-block his own dad," Logan said with a laugh. "Have we ever had a worse Valentine's Day?"

She shrugged. "This one's not so bad," she said softly, leaning forward to kiss him. "Things could have been a lot worse really. I mean, okay, so you almost burnt down our kitchen while trying to make me breakfast in bed and our son at seventy-five dollars worth of my favorite chocolate. Chocolate, by the way, that he later on threw up all over our friend's birthday party. And okay yeah, you got shot in the ass by Cupid's arrow and we're spending the night at the hospital instead of our favorite hotel, but..." her voice trailed off. "Actually yeah, I'm not sure how it could be worse, but I still think we've had a pretty amazing day."

"Amazing?"

She nodded. "We had an incredible morning in bed together before you almost burnt down the kitchen she pointed out. "And we spent the rest of the day with our amazing son, who now has the best story ever for show and tell at playgroup next week."

"Always looking for the silver lining, huh Ace?"

Rory smiled. "Of course." She leaned forward and kissed him again. "It's a pretty great day, Logan," she said softly.

"It is?"

She nodded. She looked down at the paper heart she was still holding in her hands and chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "It is," she confirmed. She rummaged around in her purse until she found a pen and hastily scrawled a message across the center of the paper heart.

"What are you doing there, Ace?"

"Making you a Valentine," she said simply. She looked up guiltily. "The gift I had for you is still at the house, and it'll be awhile before we get back there, but I think after what you just went through, you deserve a little something now." She finished writing and slid it across the bed toward him.

He took it from her and read it slowly. She watched nervously as his eyes widened and he read it over again. "Happy Valentine's Day, my wonderful husband. I love you so much, love Rory. P.S. I'm pregnant again." He looked up at her blankly. "P.S. I'm pregnant again?" he repeated incredulously.

"I'm pregnant," she admitted. The rest came out in a rush. "I've been trying to tell you all day and well, something always happened before I could tell you and then Paris blurted out what she did and you hadn't said anything since then and I didn't know how to tel--"

Logan laughed. "So I'm not the only one our son's been cock-blocking all day!" He grabbed her hand in his. "You're really pregnant?"

She nodded. "I really am." She smiled as he pulled her closer for a kiss. "Are you okay with that?"

"More than okay," he assured her, kissing her still. "You're right, Ace, absolutely right." They kissed again and she couldn't remember why she'd been so nervous to tell him in the first place.

"Best Valentine's Day ever."

* * *

_Use the following quote:_

_"Cupid is a knavish lad, Thus to make poor females mad."_

_Things to include:_

_-An actual cupid (can be a person dressed as cupid or a "real" cupid)  
__-A handmade Valentine  
__-A mishap with a box of chocolates  
__-Paris_

_Things not to include:_

_-A "traditional" Valentine's dinner (ie at a fancy restaurant or Logan cooking for Rory)  
__-A proposal  
__-Lorelai_

_Guidelines:  
__  
-Nothing to OOC, background info to be considered cannon.  
__-Story can diverge from the show's timeline at any point post season 3. Everything before that can be the same way we already know it.  
__-Things to go wrong for them, but in a funny way.  
__-Light and humorous – no angst.  
__-Prefer something that takes place in a public location for maximum mayhem potential_


End file.
